


How Soon is Now?

by inkstainedwretch



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/inkstainedwretch
Summary: Lestat knows it's time for her to leave. Knowing does not make it any easier.





	How Soon is Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Soon Is Now?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634615) by [Mychelle_Wilmot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mychelle_Wilmot/pseuds/Mychelle_Wilmot). 



> This is a translation, and as such any errors are mine. [Please leave kudos/comments on the original work!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634615) Thank you!

The Night Island.

Ah, bright and beautiful, as always. Seething with gorgeous, succulent mortals, as always. And still, we wandered through that procession of warm bodies, stealing the life from one or another, as always.

But I knew that this gift, calm and predictable, would not be eternal the way we were. In fact, it had already begun to collapse; more and more, the other vampires were beginning to move away. Marius would disappear for weeks at a time, and Khayman seemed to have already returned to his life of wandering. Even Armand and Daniel would be gone for long stretches of time. And Louis, my Louis, was still with me, but he had begun to feel farther and farther away.

And I knew I could still see the others, and I knew I could not spend so many nights away from Louis, but her...she frightened me. I knew she was going to disappear into the world once more, and if I was lucky, I would get the chance to see her again before the next millennium.

That's what I thought, when I saw her: my mother, my daughter, her long blond hair tied in a braid, dressed in the boyish clothes of an explorer. Beautiful, as always, on one of the balconies of the house, watching as the ocean waves crashed against the cliffs.

I approached and stood by her side, keeping silent. She just looked sideways a little, to show me I'd caught her attention.

After we had spent a long moment like this, she turned around and said,

"Lestat, you know it's time, don't you?"

I didn't answer.

"You know I need this, Lestat."

"Mother..." I began, "things are different now. This age is different, and so many other things besides..."

"But I'm still the same, dear," she smiled briefly, "and I cannot stand to stay here for so long."

"We haven't even begun. I thought this new society could last..."

"It was unworkable, my son, the whole idea. I've always known that we immortals are too divided to be near each other for so long."

"But Gabrielle," I protested, "all the others are still living in this world. You're going to disappear completely, again, without any way for me to know you're still alive..."

"Lestat," she interrupted me gently, her eyes staring fiercely at me. "Nature gives me knowledge and experience that nothing else can give, and that is as necessary to me as the warmth and love of humans is necessary to you."

"Gabrielle..."

"And I'll stay alive," she said, putting her hands on my face for a long, long time.

"Do not you like it here?" I knew I was being a child, and I hated it more than anything. I hated to look like a child again, begging for her attention as I had so many centuries ago.

"Of course I like it," she said, "and I enjoy the company of almost everyone here, especially yours, my son. But I need to move on..."

"I'll see you again?" I knew any moment now, I'd start crying, and I hated that, too.

"Darling, of course you will," she embraced me as she had done on the streets of Paris, during our first nights of immortality. I tightened my arms around her, without too much strength, since I was still wary of my own abilities. But I held her tightly enough, in this heated moment, to press her firm body against mine. So strangely familiar. "I can not tell you when, Lestat, but of course you'll see me again."

I heard her voice tremble a little when she spoke, and I looked at her, watching a a trickle of blood run from her eyes. I didn't try to hold back my own tears, now.

"Gabrielle..." I buried my face in her neck.

"I need to go, Lestat." She said. As I lifted my face, she pressed our lips together, kissed me the way lovers do. "I love you, my son."

"My marquise..." I whispered against her neck, as I held her for the last time.

She gently let go, and I opened my eyes to see her one final time. But I wasn't quick enough, and she had already disappeared.

With tears still falling from my eyes, I looked out at the sea with reverence. It had been just as painful to separate myself from her as it had been the first time.

But now, everything was different. The only thing that hadn't changed was us.

And I would have my marquise in my arms again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Again, if you enjoyed this, [please leave kudos/comments on the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634615), as well!


End file.
